


In the General's Office

by RedWritingHood26



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, boss/employee, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood26/pseuds/RedWritingHood26
Summary: General Armitage Hux calls you into his office after a late night shift of yours is over. He notices your tardiness in getting projects done on time, among other things he'd like to confirm with you...





	

            You're standing at the General’s desk facing the door you walked through with your lower back pressed against the glass edge. You were asked to attend Hux’s office this evening after you completed all the paperwork for his current missions, personally by him. But you never expected to have him lean into your personal space, making you press harder against his desk while sliding his long fingers up your bare thigh just past the edge of your black pencil skirt. His bright blue eyes burn a flame through the whole course of your body. You couldn’t help but notice a few strands of his slick red hair had fallen in their way, as if he rushed to his office just to see you. Licking his lips, he appears hungry, almost starving. You didn't bother to put your stockings back on after using the ladies’ room for the umpteenth time while practically living in the office quarters all day.

             Your body quakes yet you dare to look up in his eyes as you speak, doing your best to sound calm and serious. "General Hux... I don't think we should do this." The fact he changed into a less restrictive outfit didn't help with your tried protest: a loose pair of black slacks and long sleeved black shirt that was unbuttoned enough for you to see his bare neck and collarbone.

            He chuckles, his accented voice smooth, baritone notes. "Nonsense. I can assure you this is the best way to encourage more efficient performances in my office. You know I don't allow excessive tardiness while working on a mission, _Miss_."

             He gives a soft sigh and gently shakes his head while he makes the unapproved noise of * _tsk, tsk, tsk_ * "And I was hoping to call you one of my more prestigious apprentices. Your knack for organization and problem solving skills may be excellent next to most of the crew but that doesn't mean you will get away with your… mischievous behavior," he grinned.

            You unintentionally bite your lip and glance down at the floor, doing your best not to look at his hand underneath your skirt. As if he read your mind his fingers slide up your leg further until the tips sneak underneath the hip of your laced panties, making you take a quick breath of surprise. You nervously look up at him again and notice his eyes are back to a primal craving. They weren’t so much as blue anymore. They were almost black.

            "I know how you look at me while I visit the offices for the paperwork and dull chit-chat," he murmurs. "And I assume that's why you're constantly whispering to yourself while you work... to keep yourself distracted from staring at me after you've finished typing your notes."

            You feel your face turn beat red, a whimper of embarrassment lodged in your throat. He chuckles again, knowing he has discovered your secret. With his behaviors in solving the most difficult missions, you shouldn’t be surprised. He leans onto you, his stomach just pressing against yours so he can put his mouth right next to your ear.

            "Perhaps your attraction to me will increase your cooperation while I show you some good... old fashioned..." He bites the air with a loud click of his teeth, barely nipping your earlobe. "Discipline."

            You involuntarily release your whine, then while taking a deep breath to compose yourself you notice his scent: fresh leather with an undertone of bourbon and a hint of citrus. Good god, it practically makes your knees melt, making you almost lose focus until his thumb outlines the crease of your leg and crotch, the sliver of his cool leathered fingers caressing your hot, needy flesh.

            "Besides," Hux continues, his voice a low growl right next to your ear. "Isn't this what you've fantasized about? Isn’t this why you always seek my extra help with at least one of our colleagues so you wouldn't be alone with me, afraid you might say something... inappropriate? Or in fear of me doing something like this to you, knowing how much you _desire_ me? I doubt you even noticed my presence when I watched you perform those teasing, carnal acts on yourself in the headquarters’ library last week after it was closed."

            Your eyes widen in time for him to lean his head back to look at you, his eyes darkened with lust and dominance. You remember scaring yourself into thinking you had a quick glance at him roaming in the area just as you were about to climax, and you thought that even if he really was there, you were sure you were discreet enough so he wouldn't hear or see you.

            "I-I wasn't… you seem so discreet, General Hux. I never thought you would acknowledge my presence, even if you were there..."

            "Oh but how could I not? With your sweet croons and sighs that were brought out of you. As much as I tried to respect your privacy, I couldn't help but wonder if I could do the same to you."

            His lips press against yours, surprisingly cool against yours and softer than you’ve fantasized about many times before. You don't do anything to provoke him yet you don't do anything to push him away. You're simply shocked at what he just confessed, not to mention his unexpectedly gentle kiss. You close your eyes and take it in, relaxing against him. Just as you were getting comfortable and decided to give into what the General wanted, his other hand grabs your waist, gently squeezing your supple flesh, enticing a moan from you.

            Hux breaks the kiss with a bite of your lower lip, allowing it to slowly drag out from between his teeth. You breathe deeply in attempting to compose yourself, yet when you release it comes out as another strangled whimper. No help from his rich, musky scent, either.

            "Ahh, yessss," he whispers. "Just. Like. That."

            You open your eyes to find him staring into yours again, his lips in a merciless grin after having his first taste of you, making you tremble at his glare. _If this is going anywhere…_ you think. _The General's teasing can only go so far. Someone has to keep this going in order to end it._

            "W-what shall I do to improve my work, General Hux?" you stammer, your voice barely audible. Swallowing hard, you really wish you didn't stutter like that.

            His deep chuckle perfectly complements his slow, smooth smile, reminding you of biting into rich, soft chocolate.

            "Relax," he says, his voice soft but stern. "Lay down for me, dear."

            His hands slide up your belly and gently pushes you so your back is flat on top of his desk. He continues to slide up until his long fingers glide over your breasts and squeezes them, the fabric of your bra suffocating you under his touch. He bites his lower lip as a soft groan escapes his throat.

            "Good girl. Just relax and allow me to teach-" he falls to his knees in front of the desk- "you-" pulls your panties off from underneath your skirt- "'a lesson."

            Your heart drums against your chest with the rapid beat of a fluttering bird, increasing your breath, making you slightly dizzy from the excess oxygen with the adrenaline rush. You hear the crinkling of a wrapper and just before you can glance down to investigate, the familiar warmth of his lips graze the skin of your inner thigh. His tongue giving you feather light licks up between your legs with a trail of the melting chocolate he snuck in his mouth, enticing him to lick back down and up again, covering as much of your skin with his mouth as he could.

            "Mm… so soft," he murmurs against you.

            You tilt your head back and stretch your arms as far as they could reach, allowing you to barely grip onto the edges of the desk with your fingers. All you could do in that moment was whimper, the smell of rich, silky chocolate with Hux’s cologne practically intoxicating you.

            "General Hux, oh pleeease..."

            "Ooh, such lovely manners. Perhaps I won’t have to punish you so badly after all."

            Moaning, you slightly arch your back off the desk. "Please General, I’ll let you feed me your chocolate," you whisper.

            "Do you think I'm so easy to please, darling?" he chuckles before he nips at your bikini line, striking a jolt of white hot fire through your veins. "Remember, this is a punishment due to your behavior in my work, and I will _feed_ your body as I see fit. Do you understand?"

            Without warning he slaps your bare pussy, making you yelp. Not only do you realize how swollen your clit is by your unintended arousal, you could also feel your juices help his slap make a surprisingly wet noise.

            "General Hux, I'll be on time for the rest of the missions, I promise!" You push your hips up, hoping to get closer to his face. "Have your way with me and let me go..."

            "Oh, no, no, no, my dear. We won’t be getting to that point so quickly. That is, if you're a good girl and do exactly as I say. Then I may reap you those rewards. But for now..."

            He kisses the mound of your pussy, then dragging his plush mouth down your moist lips, he flicks his tongue around your clit. You gasp as he tastes you, intriguing you to barely glance down at him. His eyes meet yours while he slides his hands underneath your bra and squeezes your bare breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples, making him groan in satisfaction, the humming of his voice vibrating against you. He lets go and takes your bra between the cups, ripping it in half. Your eyes widen, surprised by his strength. He squeezes your breasts again while you scrambled to unbutton your blouse and open it, revealing the rest of your body shamelessly, molding your hands over his to encourage him.

            "Don't stop... oh, General," you sigh. Your head continues to spin out of control, his endless teasing making you dizzier.

            He pushes the tip of his tongue deeper between your folds, circling the surface of your hot cunt. He kneads your breasts while he licks you, pinching your nipples while he begins to softly suck on your clit.

            "Oh, FUCK!" you arch your back deeper, making sure General Hux gets his fill of you, making his tongue slide around everywhere between your cunt and clit.

            "Ooh, such _vulgar_ language coming from a sweet mouth like yours," he says, his breath against your swollen pussy. "Now, now, I don't think we'll have any of that."

            He stands up quickly and hovers over you, placing his hands on either side of your head on the desk and drives your mouth into yours, forcing you to taste blend of your juices and the chocolate on his tongue. Gripping his hair, you pull him closer as you moan into his mouth, then turn your head quickly to break the kiss, allowing yourself to speak.

            "Fuck me, General Hux," you command, breathless.

            His now red lips, swollen from tasting you inside and out, curve into a wolf’s snarl as a low growl emanates from his throat. "So _rude_ and impatient!"

He grips your hair at the back of your head and bites your neck hard enough to leave a light mark on your flesh, making you squeak. "Alright, my dear. If you can undo my trousers without your hands, you can have me," he promises.

            The General lifts himself back up so he stands up straight in front of you. Incredibly eager, you sit up and plant your feet to the ground as well, but he holds one of his hands up.

            "Ah, ah, ah! Patience..." he taunts, smirking.

            After a quick glare, you drop to your knees and clasp your hands behind your neck by weaving your fingers together. His black leather belt is at perfect eye level with you. Barely thinking it through, you grasp the strap between the buckle with your front teeth and pull, jerking your head to the side to let it loose. You hear him chuckling above you, but you ignore him, focusing on tearing off his pants.

            Watching you struggle may have been too much for him because you see his long, slender fingers grasp his belt and slip it off himself. He even unbuttons his slacks.

            "You can finish, I presume?" he asks, amusement in his voice, raising his eyebrows.

            Looking back at the bulge of his crotch, you see only the zipper is left to unlatch and you nod your head.

            "Good girl," he praises, gently placing his hand on the back of your head.

            The edges of your front teeth are barely able to grasp the tip if his zipper, yet you manage to effortlessly pull it down along with his pants, which Hux effortlessly steps out of. Realizing you have a bit of control now, you take advantage of your position and give General Hux a tease. You bite the waistband of his briefs and pull them down just enough to reveal his hip bones and the light orange streak of his happy trail. Giving him a taste of his own medicine (sans chocolate), you trace his newly bared flesh with the tip of your tongue and follow the grooves of his hips, sneaking a kiss here and there across his stomach.

            "Hmm… I am quite impressed, miss," he compliments, slightly quivering. "Now tell me, are you enjoying yourself whilst stripping your General with your teeth?"

            "Yes," you confess, not really thinking about what you just said. You finally tug the bottom of the briefs on both sides until they finally fall to the ground. Immediately licking pre-cum off of his tip, you begin to move your hands to grasp his cock by the hilt after hearing a satisfied moan above you.

            "AH! What did I say?" He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls hard enough to make you stare up at him, his other hand slapping yours away. "No. Hands." He sighs in disappointment. "I’m sure you can be a bit more creative than that… you _do_ wish to keep your job, correct?"

            He pushes your head back down so your lips barely nudge his cock. You clasp your hands behind your back and let him slide into your mouth, making sure he's lodged all the way in.

            "Aaah, that's it… yesss," he hisses in satisfaction, slowly pushing himself into your mouth until his tip is slipping against the back of your throat. He grips onto your hair, watching his cock slide in and out between your pink, swollen lips. Feeling him entirely, you allow your throat to relax, moaning to let the vibrations of your voice stimulate him while you brush your tongue underneath his shaft. Glancing up at him, you notices his lips are parted, practically salivating as he watches you take him full in the mouth. You moan again as you lap your tongue up and down his shaft, watching him close his eyes and bite his lower lip.

            "Oh, yes," Hux growls, thrusting himself faster into your mouth. "Eat my cock... swallow me in!"

            You decide to break the rules once more and raise your hand to his cock, jerking the base as you suck on him harder. His knees bend slightly just as you grab him, making him gasp.

            "And I thought you were going to be a good girl," he whispers. He pulls your hair hard enough to release himself from your mouth with a wet popping noise. Picking you up under your arms, he lifts you from the ground effortlessly and slams your ass on his desk. Your eyes widen, staring at him with obvious shock at this strength.

He takes two large steps towards you and shoves you hard enough to make you slide backwards off the desk and land in his large, plush leather chair behind you.

Gasping for air from the adrenaline rush, you look up to find him glaring at you with his darkened eyes. He unbuttons the rest of his shirt and throws it to the ground, allowing you to marvel at his lean, pale body, your eyes instantly glued to the slight trail of light orange hair from his stomach down to his shaft. He begins to walk around the desk, never taking his eyes off of you, ready to pounce.

            "General Hux," you whimper, putting on your most innocent pout, batting your eyelashes. 

            He now stands before you, merely inches away. You notice his body frame quivering with anticipation as his cock hardens even more, throbbing so far the tip almost grazes your bare stomach. He reaches out to you and gives your breasts a quick squeeze then drags his fingertips to the hem of your skirt and lifts it up to reveal your soaking cunt.

            Licking his lips in anticipation, he straddles you and slowly pushes the head of his cock into you, moaning while he stares at your folds enveloping him, gripping your hips hard enough with his leather-clad hands to bruise you.

            Your eyes roll in the back of your head, unable to believe how thick he is, filling you up entirely, making you arch your back, and pushing your hips to follow his rhythm of pulling on them.

            "Oh, General Hux! Yes!" Your hands slip off the arms of the chair and immediately grab his biceps to keep your balance.

            He thrusts deeper into you, keeping a steady pace. "Oh, yes, darling. So tight… oh, you're a good girl for me aren't you? So wet, just for me."

            You take in his dark, velvety accented voice, letting your head roll to the side as your eyes flutter shut. You hear him utter a suppressed groan and barely glance up to find him looking down between your legs, watching himself thrust in and out of you, your juices coating him while he squeezed them out of you. He looks back up and stares into your eyes. His are darkened with nothing but primal lust behind what were once those calculating blue eyes that give him the innocent facade of the authoritative, intelligent gentleman.

            "Don't stop! Please… please don't stop!" You claw at his lower back and meld your hips together, making him struggle to push harder into you to make him go as far as possible.

            "Oh yes," he gasps, his breath raspy. "You're my favorite." Perspiration on his forehead and upper lip proves his efforts to satisfy you. "And please my dear... call me Armitage." He wraps his arms around your waist and presses his body against yours. You can feel a light sheen of sweat on his bare chest, making you want to eagerly slide your breasts against him.

            Armitage takes you by the jaw and kisses you hard, his tongue intertwining with yours. Moaning against his mouth, you roll your entire body onto his.

            "Don't. Stop. Make me come," you command between rapid breaths. "Please. Armitage. General. I'm yours."

            He picks up the rhythm and thrusts into you faster and harder, no longer limiting himself.

            "Yes. Yes. Come for me, Y/N,” he growls in your ear.

            Armitage feels his own orgasms approaching, the heat coursing through his veins. You arch your back, digging your head into the back of the chair as you grasp his lower back, all the while smashing your hips onto his, matching his rhythm perfectly, making each other's flesh slap in desperation for release.

            "Fuck! Oh God!" you scream, you climax beginning to wave over you, eyes rolling in the back of your head. His name flows from your mouth in desperate cries over and over again while you come, as if it were a mantra, a spell that could save you.

            Armitage squeezes your waist while he slams into you, yelling and cursing in such a vulgar manner you never thought someone like the General would allow to flow from his mouth. His thick juices fill you to the brim that while he continues to pound into your hot cunt; you can feel them gush out and slide down between the plump cheeks of your ass.

            You shudder beneath him as you hold him close, barely able to breathe. He slides out of you and spreads his legs far enough to straddle your lap, cradling you close.

            "I never would have thought of you to be so willingly submissive,” he whispers in your ear, catching his breath. “Your temptation is what astounded me the most. Then again, I shouldn’t be that surprised. It’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for, as they say.”

            You couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. “In that case I should say the same thing about you. Never could imagine you cursing like a sailor like you just did, there.”

            “Oh trust me, Y/N, I can do a lot more damage than that. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I’d say you’re looking forward to that occurrence.”

            He can’t see it, but your eyes widen at his assumption, fascinated by his meticulous analysis. “Possibly…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm a long time smut writer, first time Ao3 publisher! This was originally written for a friend of mine with a male character that she fancied. For this submission I changed it to my most recent favorite male character crush (2nd to Bill Weasley lol) and edited it throughout accordingly to correct grammar and characterization throughout. I hope you all enjoy! Comments are welcome!


End file.
